


Unicorn Frappe

by teaandtumblr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Possibly AU, Pre-Slash, University, just general lads and a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: Prompto laughed. “Trust me to order for you?”Noctis blinked in surprise. “Uh...Sure, couldn’t hurt.”It could and it did. It did because Noctis had to come face to face with Ignis and Gladio while holding a unicorn frappe and a rainbow bagel. He also had to endure - literally - said items.The coffee shop fic we all know and love.





	Unicorn Frappe

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend got my into FFXV after, like, literal months of me trashtalking mah boi Prompto and this is the result of that, haha. This is also my first fic for this, y'know, fandom so woo that too I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  


***

“Ignis, pull over.”

He didn’t even question it, pulling over even while Gladio took a moment to try and see what Noctis had possibly spotted at six in the morning. The answer was, quite obviously, the coffee shop on the other side of the road. Noctis pouted at the raised eyebrows sent his way.

“It’s a long way back to campus,” he grumbled, already reaching for the door handle and stepping onto the footpath.

It was true, the three friends having been camping over the weekend and now making the drive back into the city so they could make their morning classes. Well, Ignis and Gladio could. Noctis had specifically tailored his timetable so that none of his classes fell before midday. Typical Noctis.

Pushing open the door to the coffee shop, the greeting sung his way was enough to make Noctis bite back a wince. There was no need to be so loud in the morning, surely, and especially not at this ungodly hour. He was tempted to groan and turn around but Ignis was already stepping past him, ordering for himself and Gladio before glancing back. Noctis waved him off, finally looking at the menu to see if anything grabbed his attention. He wasn’t kidding anyone though. He would order the exact same thing he always ordered: a straight black coffee.

“Hey, hey, did you need help choosing something?”

Noctis’ eyes flicked down, landing on the man at the counter. He was probably Noctis’ age but that wasn’t what caught his attention. No, what caught his attention was the bright smile and bright blue eyes. The man was bouncing on his toes, expectant but not hurrying at all.

“So, need help?”

Noctis quickly shook his head, ignoring what sounded suspiciously like snickering coming from where his friends - or should he say “friends”? - were waiting for the order. “Coffee, black,” he said, patting his pockets down before handing over whatever cash he had; it wouldn’t be much. “Keep the change.”

“Alright!” said the cashier, flashing him a thumbs up.

Five minutes later they were back in the car, coffees in hand and Noctis finally having something in his system that wasn’t his intense desire to sleep.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that man left his number on your cup Noct’,” Gladio said.

Noctis frowned. “That’s not professional,” he mumbled, looking the cup over nonetheless. There was nothing there, except a really bad cartoon drawing of a chocobo. He said as much, Gladio laughing.

“That was what his nametag said too!”

“It’s either a nickname or a rather...odd name,” Ignis said, nose crinkling at the last bit.

Noctis rolled his eyes, tuning them out. He did take a photo though, before he threw the cup out. For memory’s sake, nothing more.

***

“Hi, hi, back again?”

Noctis nearly stumbled, which was so ridiculous as he had brought himself here. The worker peered around him before making an odd noise.

“No friends today?” Noctis jumped a little but only got a blush from the man opposite, as well as some flailing hands. “Sorry! That was probably really weird that I remembered, right?”

Noctis finally managed a smile, shifting his weight onto his other foot, a hand running through his hair - a nervous tick he’d never been able to shift. “No, I remember you drawing me a chocobo too so...makes us even, I guess.”

The grin he got in return was worth it, though Noctis still jumped at the hand thrust in his face. “Prompto! Nice to meet you!”

“Ah, Noctis,” he said, shaking the offered hand.

Prompto repeated that to himself a few times as if to commit it to memory before nodding succinctly. “Okay, so can I take an order?”

Noctis, distracted by suddenly noticing that Prompto’s name tag was completely covered in chocobo stickers, nodded without thought. He then shook his head once his mind caught up. “Wait, actually…”

Prompto just laughed, shaking his head ruefully. “I space out too!” He snapped his fingers. “Trust me to order for you?”

Noctis blinked in surprise. “Uh...Sure, couldn’t hurt.”

***

It could and it did. It did because Noctis had to come face to face with Ignis and Gladio while holding a unicorn frappe and a rainbow bagel. He also had to endure - literally - said items. 

But if it came down to his friends or the drink, he’d definitely take the latter.

***

“Oi Noct’!”

Noctis’ head snapped out of his textbook, eyes flying over the people closest because even though that sounded like it couldn’t be...But no, there was Prompto. Not at the coffee shop Noctis had seen him the past couple of times, but at his university. As in, on campus, student lanyard around his neck. Ignis and Gladio looked just as surprised, though they smiled when Prompto said goodbye to his classmates and threw himself down opposite them.

“Lunch?” he asked, gesturing at their food before reaching into his satchel and pulling out a paper bag of his own. He suddenly hesitated. “I...You don’t mind that I sit here, do you?”

“Of course not,” Ignis said primly, Prompto breathing out a sigh of relief. He then swiftly kicked Noctis under the table. “Hey, I said hi!”

“Hi,” Noctis breathed back instinctively. At Gladio’s snort he came back to himself, having enough presence of mind to send a scowl down the table. “So, I guess you study here?”

“Mm, photography!”

That was all Noctis got out of him before Prompto dived into his lunch, looking far too excited about a salad than anyone surely had the right to be. But it was that step taken and somehow, just like that, Prompto joined their group.

***

Three months later that phone number did end up on Noctis’ cup, Noctis rolling his eyes. “Prom, you’ve been messaging me everyday for months.”

Prompto just winked. “So, tonight then?”

Noctis took his coffee with a long-suffering look. “Sure, when do you get off? Ah, it’s when I pick you up.”

It was worth it, for the sour look on Prompto’s face.

It maybe wasn’t worth it when Prompto wouldn’t kiss him the entire drive home but it came close, very close.

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed it! .xx Dan


End file.
